


Убить свою мать

by Aizawa, ka_mai



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я понял, что такое на самом деле это великое правило книгочеев Дигрея – «поборай свои эмоции, не дай чувствам взять над собой власть, отринь чуйства во имя научной объективности», из которого правила выцедили столько фанонного ангста.<br/>Это нормальное «просветленный избегает привязанностей», чо. Оно не более мешает книгочеям дружить с кем бы то ни было, чем христианину максима «Не любите мира» мешает радоваться солнышку или бутербродам с вареньем.<br/>Это не Аццкое Бляццкое Правило Тайного Ордена. Это «Убей свою мать». В самом натуральном, религиозном смысле. И всех дел». ©</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убить свою мать

\- Алчность и страсть есть мать, - сурово повторил Книгочей, сверху вниз глядя на ученика.  
\- Господи, панда, какой ты зануда, - рыжеволосый парень выплюнул зелёный стебелёк и перевернулся на бок, подложив ладони под щёку. - А мы ведь даже ещё не доехали до Китая!  
\- Ты совершенно несерьёзно относишься к своему призванию, - как-то угрожающе спокойно произнёс старый Книгочей.  
\- Это меня просто укачивает, - в ответ ему сонно пробормотал парень, прикрывая глаза.  
Книгочей хотел было мстительно пнуть ученика ногой, но пожалел: душный аромат луговых трав и правда навевал приятную апатию; телега шла мягко, только чуть поскрипывали колёса. А Китай... да правда, Китай может немного подождать.

***  
\- Учитель, - задумчиво начал Лави. – Ты вот говорил, - истинно просветленный должен нечувствительно побеждать желания и страсти…  
Услышав такое обращение, Книгочей-старший от неожиданности чуть не подавился и с трудом поборол страстное желание спросить Младшего, не перегрелся ли он нынче днем.  
\- Ну… да, - осторожно ответил он, гадая, в чем тут подвох.  
\- О, - Лави продолжал скромно возиться с костром, не поднимая взгляда. – А правда ли, что истинной мудрости нельзя достичь, не одолев плотских стремлений и не очистившись аскезой?  
Учитель закашлялся.  
\- Ты чего это? Э-э?  
\- Ничего, - голос Лави звучал непривычно серьезно.- Я тут подумал, - а ведь, в сущности, так и есть…  
Горло Книгочея внезапно сдавило какое-то странное, теплое чувство.  
«Вот ведь, - подумал он, принимаясь развязывать шнурки дорожного мешка. – Вроде раздолбай раздолбаем, а ведь понимает. Вникает вот. Не зря, все-таки, все это не зря…»  
Огонек весело заплясал по хворосту.  
Книгочей развязал мешок, сунул внутрь руку и обомлел.  
\- Ах, ты… - начал он.  
От купленной накануне трехфунтовой вяленой колбасы, которую он рассчитывал растянуть дня на четыре, осталось меньше половины.  
Книгочей даже как-то рассеянно подумал о том, что утром Лави проснулся часа на два раньше и на вопрос, какого, собственно, черта он не отдыхает, если впереди – целый день дороги, ответил, что с утра ему лучше всего думается.  
\- Ах ты… - повторил он, потрясая колбасой.  
\- Да, учитель? – Лави уставился на него большущим, полным внимания глазом, в котором не было ни капли – ну вот ни капли! – лукавства.  
\- Ничего, - буркнул Книгочей. – Котелок доставай…

***  
"Аскеза? Ну я тебе покажу аскезу", - думал Книгочей, абсолютно бесшумно переступая через спальный мешок, в котором бессовестно, молодецким сном, дрых его ученик.  
Когда-то, давным давно, в одном маленьком городе, тот, кого ныне все знали как Книгочея, звался Фаном Иголкой. Прозвище ему это дали за то, что круглолицый, с виду немного неуклюжий мальчишка обладал талантом проникать в любые дома и уходить от погони даже через плотную толпу. И чем только не приходилось заниматься этому человеку за свою долгую жизнь с тех пор, как он впервые покинул родной город, но навыки эти не раз его выручали. Природный дар не пропьёшь! Даже через столько лет.

\- Э? Старик... а... а где мои портянки? - Лави, поднятый ни свет ни заря, кажется, аж проснулся, с ужасом глядя на пустую верёвку, натянутую над прогоревшим к утру костром.  
\- Улетели, небось, - невинно предположил Книгочей, украдкой зевнув.  
Счёт: один-один.


End file.
